Sibling Love
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: A series of drabbles about the four Wang Velasquez siblings. Their age range is from 11-16 and join them on their journeys. Rated K.
1. K-Pop

**Drabble 1: K-Pop**

Inside a stadium, a sixteen year old Eurasian girl with elbow length vermilion hair that was tied in pigtails and goldenrod colored eyes was looking over at the many people attending the concert. She was wearing a white Mickey Mouse t-shirt on with an oversized denim jacket that has red, white, and blue stars on. The sixteen year old was wearing a pair of black and white stripped skinny jeans with yellow legwarmers and red sneaker wedges on. As for her accessories, the older girl was wearing a rainbow beaded necklace and a black bandana on her head.

Standing right next to her was a fifteen year old girl with vermilion colored hair that in a bun-like updo and she has emerald eyes. She was wearing a black knee length sleeveless dress with small zipper accessory adorned to it, a bronze colored Lie Sang Bong Butterfly Vest, and a pair of black wedge pumps on. As for her accessories, the fifteen year old Eurasian girl wasn't wearing any at all.

The last girl was a fourteen year old girl with dark brown, almost black colored shoulder length curly hair that was in ponytail and emerald green eyes. She was a white fringed t-shirt on that says "Fresh" on it with a pair of black rose print skinny jeans on and a pair of white and pink Adidas sneakers. She wasn't wearing accessories like her fifteen year old sister.

"I cannot believe we are in a Girls' Generation concert," comments the sixteen year old.

The fifteen year old responds, "Yeah I know Perla and people have mistaken us as members of the group."

"I know, but it's nice that mom got us these nice threads for the concert Xiaozhi," says the fourteen year old girl.

Perla comments, "Plus dad freaked out about your outfit Ana."

"Yeah and I still came to the concert with that outfit on," replies Ana to her older sister.

Xiaozhi sings, _"__Seoul tto Tokyo London New York Jeongshin eobshi nae mamdaero Drive tonight"_

"_Sangsang kkeute deo meon sesange New style Nollalgeoya ginjanghae ja ije shijakhalkka,"_ sings Ana.

Perla sings, _"Manmanhi bol naramyeon joshimhae nal kkwak jaba. Han beondo bon jeok eomneun sesangeul boyeojulge. I'm so fast."_

* * *

In the Wang Velasquez Seoul villa, Yaozu, who's the younger brother of Xiaozhi, Perla, and Anastassia was on his laptop. The eleven year old was watching Ticket by Nine Muses. He has short dark brown hair and golden colored eyes and he was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants on.

"What are you watch Yaozu?" asks a female voice.

Yaozu says, "A K-Pop video and you wouldn't know this stuff mom."

"Like the name of song is called Ticket and it's from the group called Nine Muses and their fan name is called Mines," responds Yaozu's mother.

His jaw gaped slightly and looks over at the woman that was behind him. Ninel looks over at her son and says that she loves Nine Muses. Plus she got the outfits that his older sisters are wearing to a Girls' Generation concert.

Yaozu asks, "What is your favorite boy group?"

"I would have to say Epik High and also NU'EST," replies Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "Are you talking about K-Pop?"

"Yeah," says Ninel and Yaozu simultaneously.

* * *

**This ends the first drabble of Sibling Love. It's going to be focusing on the four Wang Velasquez siblings. The song the sisters was singing is called Mr. Taxi and it's the Korean Version of the song (the song is originally in Japanese) and it's by Girls' Generation. For now, please read and review.**


	2. Miracle Teen

**Drabble 2: Miracle Teen**

In the streets of Beijing, Anastassia and Perla was walking together just having some sister time together. It has been two weeks that Perla had her appendectomy and it was nice to spend time with her older sister.

"How are you feeling Pearl?" asks Ana.

Perla responds back, "I'm fine and thanks for showing concern for me Ana."

"Yeah because you gave all of us a big scare there," responds the dark brown haired Eurasian teenager.

A male voice responds back, "Like the way you almost killed your own mother when you was born."

Anastassia frozen as she hears this. The vermilion haired older sister suddenly glares at the jackasses who said this to her younger sister. A group of Chinese boys around their age stares over at the rich Eurasian girls.

Perla yells, "Mind your damn business you asses!"

"A rich girl isn't supposed to say something like that," mocks another Chinese teenager.

The agitated sixteen year retorts, "That doesn't matter because you are insulting my younger. What happened to my mother and her is none of your concern."

"So you are neglecting the fact that your younger sister is the reason why your mother was placed in a medically induced coma," insults a third teen.

Tears forms from the fourteen year old's eyes and she dashes off in front of her older sister and the group of immature teenager boys. Perla glares at the group who has insulted her younger sister. As the oldest of the Wang Velasquez siblings, the vermilion haired Eurasian was respond for her siblings and their actions. She dashes off and searches for Anastassia immediately.

"Ana," mutters Perla.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost your younger sister!" yells Da Xiang to his younger daughter.

Perla responds, "I know, but…"

"But nothing Perla! You know well that you are responsibl-"

The vermilion haired blader interrupts, "It's my responsibility to take care of them. I understand, but a group of teens approached us and mentioned what happened to mother when she had Ana."

"I'll search for her myself," says a female voice.

Da Xiang and Perla looks up and sees a familiar woman standing there. Ninel looks over at her husband and oldest daughter and comments that she was going to be looking for Ana. The thirty-eight year couldn't bear the fact that Ana is getting a lot of backlash for what happened almost fourteen years ago. It was time for Ninel to have this conversation with her youngest daughter.

Perla's father asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes and I'm her mother and she should know this much better than what others say about it," comments Mrs. Wang Velasquez, "and do not blame Perla. She can't strain herself too much since her surgery remember."

Da Xiang sighs and comments, "I understand and I'm sorry Perla."

"It's alright and it was better for me to talk to you than risk my own life," responds Perla.

By the river bend, Ana was throwing stones towards the river with such fury. Tears continues to stream from the fourteen year old's eyes as she picks up the next rock. As she was about to throw it, a hand prevents her from doing so. Emerald eyes looks up and sees her mother there. How did she know that her youngest daughter was here?"

"Mother…" mutters Ana.

Ninel responds, "Yes it is me Ana and I need to talk you."

"You're going to scold me aren't you?" retorts the fourteen year old.

Mrs. Wang Velasquez replies, "No and I want you know that you are always my Miracle Baby because you was the reason I continued to leave. In my coma, I was thinking about waking up and see you growing up even though you was born two months early. You're not the reason why I almost died, but you're the reason I lived."

"You mean this mother?" questions a stunned Anastassia.

Ninel nods and replies, "Yes you are."

Immediately Ana hugs her mother and more tears continue to fall from her face. Ninel starts singing a song in Chinese to soothe her youngest daughter. This particular song always calmed Anastassia since she was born. She thought it was appropriate to sing her the song once more to calm her Miracle Baby… No, her Miracle Teen once more.

* * *

**This ends the second drabble and it's going to be the last one for today. This was a sad and warming drabble. For now, please read and review for now.**


	3. Appendectomy

**Drabble 3: Appendectomy**

Perla was stuck in bed complaining a pair towards her right abdominal area. The sixteen year old Eurasian blader was burning up with a horrible fever that seems to be persistent. Walking into the vermilion haired teenager's room was her father and he was bringing her a tray of food.

"I brought you some butternut squash soup, your favorite Perla," says Da Xiang to his daughter.

Perla complains, "I'm not hungry father."

"You need to eat something," replies Perla's father.

The vermilion haired teen responds back, "I really think I need to go the hospital and the pain that I have is unbearable. I can't barely move that much father."

Da Xiang's eyes widens as he thinks about what is wrong with his first daughter. She was very ill and it was the best idea to take her to hospital to see if she is going to be alright. Ninel was in A Coruña with Yaozu and Anastassia while he was taking care of Xiaozhi and Perla. Xiaozhi walks into the room and sees that her older sister was not feeling too good.

"Perla isn't getting better father," states the second vermilion haired teenager.

Mr. Wang responds, "I know and I'm going to take her to the hospital."

Xiao understands and helps her older sister out. She was wondering what her father was going to say to her mother when they get back home from their trip. Da Xiang carries his sixteen year old daughter as she cringes in pain. He worries that there was something wrong with his daughter. The only thing he would ask for is hope that Perla was going to be feeling better soon. Da Xiang always has worried for his kids whenever they are sick, but he has not seen Perla this ill before.

Making it to the hospital within 30 minutes, Da Xiang and Xiaozhi was waiting inside the waiting room. The fifteen year old vermilion haired girl was drinking some coffee, much to her father's dismay. She was extremely worried about Perla and Da Xiang looks up second. There was a concerned look on his face and he places his arms around his daughter's shoulder.

"Perla is going to be alright," reassures their father.

The doctor that was attending Perla looks over and sees the two members of the Wang Velasquez family. She approaches them and it catches both Xiaozhi and also Da Xiang's attention. They immediately stand up and approaches the doctor.

"I need to say that Perla is going to need an appendectomy. We did a CAT scan of her right abdominal area and I saw there was severe inflammation towards the appendix. I came up with the conclusion that your oldest daughter has appendicitis," says Perla's doctor."

Da Xiang says, "I see and do everything to make sure Perla is going to be alright."

"We will assure you Mr. Wang that your daughter is going to be alright."

He responds back, "Thank you."

All Da Xiang and Xiaozhi can do was wait patiently and have some faith for Perla, who was in the operating room. Mr. Wang takes out his cellphone and sees that he has a missed call from his wife. He immediately calls his wife, who was probably in the airport waiting to get home.

"Hello? Da Xiang?" asks a female voice.

Da Xiang says, "I'm here Ninel."

"Where are you Da Xiang?" questions his wife.

He responds back, "In the hospital and Perla is going to have her appendix removed."

"Hospital!" freaks out Ninel.

Mr. Wang responds back, "Yeah she is in the hospital because Perla was getting worse and I took her along with Xiao."

"I see and thank goodness you did so and I have returned back home from A Coruña," comments Ninel, "I will meet you in the hospital as soon as possible."

Within an hour or two, Ninel has arrived in the hospital and found out that Perla's operation was a success. Yaozu and Anastassia was with their Aunt Megumi while their parents and their older sister was in hospital. Perla was in the hospital bed while her eyes was still close. The effects from the anesthesia has not subdued, but Perla was going to be alright.

Ninel says, "Thanks Da Xiang for taking Perla to the hospital."

"It was Perla's idea and I knew it was the right decision," responds Mr. Wang to his wife.

* * *

**This ends the 3****rd**** drabble. The setting for this one was 2 weeks before Drabble # 2. For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Throwback Thursdays

**Drabble 4: Throwback Thursdays**

"Look at this photo Pearl," says Xiaozhi.

Perla and Xiaozhi was in the attic of the Wang Velasquez mansion cleaning up boxes on beautiful Thursday afternoon. The two sibling was roaming into old photo albums that was wandering around the dusty attic. Perla looks over at her older sister and approaches her suddenly. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks over at the photo and it was of the two of them when they was younger.

Perla responds back, "That was during your first birthday Xiao. Plus it was a month since Ana finally came home from the hospital."

"I know and I cannot believe we were that adorable," comments the fifteen year old girl.

The older sibling comments, "We do have very good looking parents though."

"That I can agree on Pearl," responds Xiaozhi.

Perla states, "Maybe we can find pictures of our parents when they was younger."

As the two older sisters roams into the boxes of photos that was there, they laugh with one another. They couldn't believe that they were rambunctious, silly, and mischievous during their childhood. Even though they are children of two world renowned bladers, seeing this photos makes them recall the memories they've spent together. Suddenly the two bladers looks over at box that says "Golden Memories" on it. Perla opens the box and sees more photo albums that was there. She picks a dark bluish-violet and gold colored photo album.

She turns the pages over and sees pictures of their parents when they were around their age. They was many beautiful moments that was in this photo album, but there was a photo that caught their eye. It was a picture of Ninel was she was twenty-two and she was wearing her a pale turquoise halter knee length dress and a pair of white peep toe pumps. Her onyx black hair was loose and in curls with light pink headband on. Their father, the famous Da Xiang Wang was standing there holding a bouquet of Philippine Lilies in his hand and there was an iPhone with a pair of red speakers on the bench that was there.

"This is a beautiful picture and I know what to do with it," says Xiaozhi.

Perla replies, "Maybe it would be nice to post this picture for Throwback Thursday."

After cleaning the attic, Perla asks her mother about what was her favorite song. She says it was "Finally Finding You" by Enrique Iglesias since it was the song that basically described their relationship from that point on. Perla turns the photo over and sees and it says "Age 22: A Beautiful June Afternoon in the Park" on it. This photo was specifically when she was pregnant with the sixteen year at that time. They both walk away before decided to post this picture online. Around fifteen minutes later, Ninel looks over at her phone and sees that Perla added a new photo on to her account. It was titled "Throwback Thursday".

A smile appears on the older Eurasian woman's face as she sees this. It was the photo of her sitting on the bench with the red speakers and her phone there. Da Xiang was standing on the right holding a bouquet of Philippine Lilies in his hand. Under the photo was the something special under it and it says "Music- Check, Flowers- Check, Loving Fiancé- Check, Baby Perla on the Way- Check…. That's true love." on it. Ninel giggles at the sight of this because she loves the fact that daughters enjoying old photos.

* * *

**This ends the fourth drabble of Sibling Love. I loved this one since ironically its Thursdays and the photo that Perla found was taken on from the events of the fourth drabble of Nine Months (since it was June at that time). For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
